quasi
by parchment-hyena
Summary: Sometimes it's better, sometimes it's worse. Though, every now and then there isn't too much of a difference.
1. swallowed whole

**WARNING(S): Skewed information about White Martians, Young Justice in general, and implied torture/idk/something.**

**I'm on a huge Young Justice binge right now, but ideas and critiques are welcome.**

.

.

.

.

1.

The humans screamed and ran as soon as she touched down on the pavement. The concrete cracked under her weight from her short fall, and she roared in surprise as bullets ricocheted off her skin; pinching it where it had healed into scars. She swiped her claws at the humans in blue with shiny badges, and they scattered as she flipped a car end over end, and into a building.

They screamed, screamed, and screamed. The tiny sacks of flesh in blue yelled at one another; barking orders and yelping as they dodged her claws by the skin of their teeth, asking where the _hell _were the superheros?

She screamed in pain as their questions were answered, the pinpoint lasers that dug into her back belonging to a human that flew and wore a black shirt with a red design on it.

* * *

2.

She dug her six digits into the ground, and hissed as she was shoved down lower by a wall of green. Having raged at them until her throat was sore and her strength all but gone, she didn't notice the green martians that flew in from the east.

* * *

3.

**"_What are you doing here, White Martain?"_**

She started, and crooned as the question invaded her thoughts. The thought that there could be green martians here, wherever here was, hadn't crossed her mind.

**_"What are you doing__ here?_****_"_**

She crooned again, pushing against the ground before falling limp to cradle her head. **_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry; please don't hurt me, please, please, please..."_**

The pressure on her hunched back lifted, but she continued to shiver.

* * *

4.

**_"M'gann... M'orrz."_**

The looks of complete bafflement, and narrowed eyes only sent her into another shivering mess.

* * *

5.

The green martian moved closer, and M'gann skittered backwards. Her namesake in this dimension was a green martian. She couldn't trust green martians. They lied, and lied, and lied. **_"Go a-away!"_**she roared, the mental link connecting to all the minds in the room in her fear.

While the humans winced, the green martian took another step forward before her form rippled.

Everything seemed to slow to a stop before M'gann realized she'd racked her claws over the green—or was it really white and not green?—martian's face.

* * *

6.

Her claws dug ruthlessly into her uppers arms, and M'gann leaned back against the cool wall. She didn't want to go back home, to her Mars. Here, as she had been told, it was much different.

So very different.

* * *

7.

With a snarl, she flipped the plate of food over, and settled back into the mound of pillows that were given to her to lay on. Her stomach ached at the waste of food, but she just growled and burrowed her head in her arms.

* * *

8.

M'gann thought the human looked funny, but otherwise didn't comment. She curled tighter in her mound of pillows and hissed at the human in black.

"Eat," he said, a steaming plate of food held in his hand.

**_"No," _**she snapped, and panted from exhaustion as she used her meager telekinesis skills to make him drop the plate a moment later.

* * *

9.

With a roar, she flung the red-haired human aside and into the slightly shorter dark-haired human before scrambling down the hallway, claws finding minimal purchase on the slick floor.

She let out a yelp when there was a loud screech and she was forced against the wall. M'gann fell limply to the ground, dazed, as the blonde and black human stepped closer. Growling, she forced her mind onto the human and watched as the female crumpled a moment later.

Lurching to her feet, she continued down the hall.

She was half way across the room, and to the zeta beams when the human from when she first arrived appeared in her path with his arms crossed. M'gann growled and feinted a swipe. **_"M-Move."_**

"No," was his short retort before his eyes seemed to soften." You... You aren't very quiet in your sleep."

It was then that she noticed how haggard he looked; how haggard they all had looked, dark circles around their eyes.

M'gann raised her hands and brought them down right in front of the male. The floor groaned under the force, but held, and she screamed.

* * *

10.

The green hand dropped her gently in front of the the metal frame that was the portal. It wasn't on yet, it wouldn't be for another five minutes, and she took a couple steps backwards only to bump into the re-imagined green hand.

_**"I don't want to go,"** _she told the room, falling into a crouch against the wall. **_"I don't want to go back. Please, don't make me go back, please. I'm sorry about the food I wasted, I won't waste it again, honest; I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't make me go back."_**

The funny looking one stepped forward, the one who she learned was named Batman. "You're not going back alone; me and a couple others are going to see that you are taken in by the Justice League of your dimension."

M'gann couldn't help it when tears began to trail down her face as the portal hummed to life.

**_"E-Earth's gone; its... its been g-gone for a l-long time_** _**now,"** _she whispered, hunching forward. **_"The heroes... a-are gone t-too."_**

It took two leaps, and then she was through the portal.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**I'm not really sure, but I think the main idea was that before M'gann could stow away to Earth, a black hole appeared or something and slowly started eating/swallowing planets; unfortunately, Earth was one of the first to go before Mars itself along with some others. Evacuations were possible for Mars and some of the other planets that were sucked up, but tension was high between White and Green Martians, and somebody thought it would be a good idea to enslave them or something.**

**This was all thought up after I wrote this and I used mostly what I knew.**

**Which wasn't a lot.**


	2. not who you want

1.

Lower half of his face saturated in blood, Roy bared his teeth, and braced himself against the wall. There was no way he'd go out like this, no way in_ hell._ He had to get home anyway; had to get back; had to make sure that Lian would get fed.

The humans advanced, and he hissed.

* * *

2.

"_Roy?_"

Now he understood why he wasn't a pile of ash, wooden stake through his chest, or decapitated. They thought they knew him. Fuck, they probably did, but he sure as hell didn't know _them_. He had to get back, so, for now, he knew them; knew them with all the clarity of an amnesiac.

He licked his lips, ivory fangs catching a bit of light. "Who's asking?" he said, at length.

* * *

3.

It took every drop of will power he had to keep himself from jumping any of them; to choke down the disgusting bags of blood; to act interested in relearning who they were, who they all were; to relearn who he was, used to be.

He supposed it didn't hurt to look, it made them uncomfortable, but _goddamn he was starving._

* * *

4.

They wanted to find a cure for him.

Roy stifled a laugh, panic mixing with hysteria and anxiety as he knew they could if they tried; if they tried hard enough.

* * *

5.

Roy stared hungrily at the zeta beams.

If he could get out, he'd be able to feed, and go home; home to Lian.

He startled so badly at the hand that dropped onto his shoulder, he was already flipping the familiar looking man head over heels, and slamming him into the floor before his mind caught up with him.

* * *

6.

"Clone," he drawled, looking the archer over and scrutinizing everything about him. "You're taller than me."

The clone's face tightened. "Well, it's nice to have the real Roy Harper back."

* * *

7.

Someone was always prowling around late into the night to watch him. The zeta beams were locked, but they didn't know all there was to his kind. Angles and movements were easy to adjust, he just had to catch his nightly guard.

Roy took a deep breath from his position up in the rafters. A dark shadow wandered slowly around the room, and he shifted.

"Dude... where is he... I told Rob I wasn't cut out for this..."

Scratching idly at his head, the dark figure looked up, and Roy lunged.


	3. outliers

1.

Everything dissolved into spots of color as he groaned along with the bent metal curved around him. There was a muffled yell and frantic shuffling, but his whole body ached. Something jerked, and the car jerked with it. He could hear people screaming, one voice much closer and harsher.

His mangy tail gave an impulsive flop, and something yelped as it was knocked over.

Twin sharp somethings pinched into his side, finding weak purchase past his fur, and every nerve was set on fire as electricity raced through his body. Howling in pain, he snapped into action. The two prongs were wrenched from his side as he scrambled to his feet, one massive red paw already moving.

* * *

2.

He growled, and rammed his aching shoulder once more into the bars. Teeth bared, saliva flew from his mouth as he shoved his muzzle between the metal rods to snap at the air.

The humans in blue skittered well out of reach, but the newcomers only stepped closer. The one in red, orange, and yellow was less willing, however, the green one was much more bold and stepped just out of reach. Sagging in a moment of rest, he growled deep in his chest. He'd never encountered something that could withstand his teeth, let alone someone or something that would willingly come close to him.

**_"Who are you? Why are you__ here?"_**

His green eyes widened at the mental intrusion, and he flung himself at the bars with renewed rigor. Striking with one clawed paw through the bars, he just missed the green being, human intellect shoved behind primal instinct.

* * *

3.

He pressed himself against the bars, and howled as a black mass of fur came hurtling down from atop a building. The human in warm colors disappeared just as the familiar shape landed where he was a moment before, shoving the concrete down and creating a small crater.

Wild red eyes flashed in his direction, and the splash of white across the black alpha's face was a sight for sore eyes.

He called out to his brother; to Nosaj.

The bars are unbreakable, he whined, they will not break.

* * *

4.

"Release Yor," Nosaj growled, the human words rough and short. The squirming human was gasping, and not quite crying under his claws, but the red-furred wolf could smell the fear and piss fermenting from the creature," or I crush this human."

The two powered beings exchanged looks.

Yor bared his teeth, their swirling emotions too mingled and mashed together for him to smell each individually, but he could see it in their eyes.

It wouldn't be as simple as that.

* * *

5.

Pressing himself closer to Nosaj, Yor snarled. The fur along his spine bristled, and he snapped at them to back away or else, even though they wouldn't understand.

The six advanced in a circle around them, and the crimson wolf lowered his and shuffled his feet. Panic was starting to heat his fur as Nosaj made no move, threatening or otherwise, to ward them away. His red eyes were focused on the smallest of the six, and Yor couldn't understand why.

Baring yellow teeth, Yor pushed into the alpah shoulder slightly with his own. Move, he growled, they are advancing, what do we do? Receiving no response, he pulled his ears back and snarled as the humans closed in.

"Drahcir?" came the breathless question after a moment, and Yor froze. Sadness, hope, and despair were thick in the huge male's voice, and it made Yor's fur stand on end. "Richard?" Nosaj tried again, the last syllable cracking with his voice.

* * *

6.

"I am Nosaj, this is Yor," he rumbled, red eyes glittering as he angled his ears to Yor beside him. "We are meaning no harm, we wish to go home in peace."

_("Yor... Yor... Yor...?")_

Scratching at a flea behind his left ear, Yor licked his jowls, and glanced around at the assortment of humans and not-humans through lidded eyes. The youngest youngling stared back at him as he caught his gaze, his lips mouthing something too quiet even for his twitching ears to hear.

_("Yor... Ory... Yor... Yor... Yor... Roy...?")_

A bit of stiffness slipped from his shoulders as he felt his tail become intertwined with Nosaj's. They would get out of this, Irok was waiting for them, and they couldn't keep her waiting.

Yor closed his eyes to slits at the thought.

"That will be problematic. You both attac—"

"_Roy?_" interrupted a small voice; a strong, unsure voice..

There was a beat of silence, and everyone looked to the smallest youngling. Nosaj, however, was on his feet in an instant, fur bristling, and lips drawn in a snarl.

Yor was frozen, his green eyes glossy, ears flat to his head. This had... never happened before, everyone knew better than to... to...

Flashes and bits of memories whirled by his mind's eye, and his chest constricted. Wide eyed and gasping, he looked to his leader; to his friend; to his brother, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. He couldn't remember. He just couldn't. It would mean he would need to remember people, things; things he'd rather rip from his own skull.

The alpha's red eyes flashed in the light—full of disappointment, anger, disbelief; full of _rage—_as he glanced to Yor before turning back and growling deep in his chest. "You have reminded Yor of his past," he snarled, anger shimmering into his scent. "That is of the greatest insult and offense; you are to be a gift to death!"

No one managed to catch him as he lunged, and Yor watched numbly as Nosaj tore into the youngling.


	4. jokester brothers

1.

Blinking the spots from his eyes, Dick groaned and sat up. The ground was gritty under his hands and just as dirty as he had hoped it would be; it would mean he was still somewhere familiar; it would mean they weren't being carted away by _him._

_They._

Startled, his brother's name was past his lips before he could think better of it," _Jason!"_

There was a grunt to his left, and he was rolling over before he could really think about it. White hot pain raced from his shoulder, and everything went spotty for a few moments. "Jay, you okay?" he gasped, as the pain dimmed.

"F-Fuck," came the slow reply.

* * *

2.

Their situation was about as good as it could be. Concussions weren't pretty things, but some bruising here and there, along with a dislocated shoulder wasn't as bad as it could be.

Overall, they were okay for the time being. The sky was cloudy and in its usual shade of pollution, though perhaps a bit lighter, but it wasn't that cloudy, and there was a soft breeze.

They'd have to be hard pressed to ask for a day any better, injuries included.

Like, hypothetically speaking, if they walked into one of their many safe houses, and didn't.

* * *

3.

It would be just their luck to turn down an alley, walk in on a mugging and possible attempt at rape, and be as battered as they were.

Imagine how relieved Dick felt when the assailant took one look at him, and ran off into the shadows. It was iffy if he'd been able to get rid of the guy without getting hurt more. It wasn't entirely all that appealing to take a tumble across the ground at the moment.

The sobbing woman sat up gingerly, taking care to look herself over, and Dick slowly let Jason slip from his back before going forward to collect her purse and belongings that were dropped, and scattered in places. He fumbled with a couple of things, and he could hear Jason snorting in his direction.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet, and handing back her purse. "He didn't hurt you or anything did he? I'll help you to the hospital if you want...?"

She was still trembling as she took her bag back. Wiping a hand around her eyes, she looked up to him. "I-I would a-app—" she cut herself off, and Dick could only blink stupidly as her muddled brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

* * *

4.

"_Ow."_

Dick could only wince, and step after the terrified woman slowly as she scrambled up from her fall across Jason's outstretched legs. "Erm, I'm only trying to help yo—"

The young woman screamed again. "_Get away from me! Help! Somebody!"_

He only had a moment to wonder why the woman would scream for help in this part of Gotham, when a shadow slid across the moonlit alley, and he froze.

* * *

5.

Jason was heavy against his back as he managed to duck neatly, but noisily, through a window, and disappear into a decrepit maze of a building. He took a moment, and shifted the boy slightly to get him a better grip on his back.

Dick could only growl in annoyance as he dragged an arm across his forehead, smearing the face paint and makeup.

"We've got to invest in better makeup or something," he breathed. "Maybe masks, they would be so much easier."

He got a low hum in agreement.

* * *

6.

Exhaustion was dogging at Dick's entire being, but he could only disappear for minutes at a time before they had to move again.

It would all be so much easier if _everything was where it was supposed to be._

Nothing was, and it was proving to be too taxing for Dick to continue. Feeling the breath on his neck slow, he rolled his shoulders, and shifted Jason again. "Gotta stay awake Jay," he panted, pain tingling in his left shoulder.

"'M wanna s-sleep."

"Can't sleep," he informed the younger boy. "We've gotta get in contact with the J—"

A creepy cackle was the only warning he got before batarangs were flying past his ears as he tiredly dodged them. Another came flying, catching him across the cheek, just under his eye, and he stumbled.

He hit the ground on his front with a grunt.

* * *

7.

When he found himself yet to be gutted like a fish, Dick couldn't help but ask why; to ask why he wasn't bleeding to death yet; to ask why they were being tied up instead of being filleted like fish, and dumped somewhere.

The look that the kid sent him was all _wrong_.

"Joker's recruiting, huh? Seems like the bars a bit low, if you ask me," came the snarky reply before he lowered his voice and ducked closer to his right arm, but Dick heard him anyway. "Guys... this guy is disturbed, heavy on the dis... he thought I was going to _gut_ him with a jack knife or something."

That's exactly what he had thought was going to happen.

* * *

8.

Dick refused to remove his cheek from the cold metal table. He was going to take his nickname to heart, and also not answer any questions until his were answered first. Letting out a long breath through his nose, he switched cheeks.

"Were you attempting to rape that woman?"

He nearly flipped himself over as he snapped upright. "No!" he blurted out, hands curled and still working on the cuffs keeping him to the chair. "I was trying to help her! I would never do _that._"

The caped crusader didn't miss a beat. "Then why did she scream?"

"I. Don't. _Know,_" he bit out, and the cuffs fell away.

He got one punch, then another, in before he was flipped, and slammed onto the floor, but Dick was satisfied. The crisscross of scars marring his back had demanded just a bit of revenge, no matter how small.

* * *

9.

He knew they were watching, but, at the moment, he didn't care. Dick enveloped the younger boy in a bone-crushing hug, lifted him off the ground, and turned a circle. "Thank the gods, you're okay Jay," he mumbled into the boy's thin shoulder.

Jason wriggled and squirmed in his hold, bandages tight around his head. "Ow! Leggo! Fuck, your hugs hurt, Dick!"

It took five seconds for them to realize Jason's mistake.

* * *

10.

"So... you're me?"

Dick looked the boy over. The kid had forgo-ed the mask, and he knew he was looking at himself years younger. Taking the rag, he wiped it over his face, and scrubbed just a bit before pulling it away. "Yeah, I'd say so," he said, giving the kid a cheeky grin.

Familiar blue eyes narrowed just a bit, and he opened his mouth, no doubt to ask just how flip-flopped was everything really between here and there. However, Batman cut him off with a look before he could even start. "And who's this?" he asked instead, looking at a clean-faced Jason.

Jason scowled as Dick ruffled his hair.

"This is Jason, we're... we're brothers."


	5. sliver of the moon

1.

Saliva slipped from his mouth as he snarled and bared his teeth at the haggard man. The little girl cowered under him, sobbing. Growling louder, the man stumbled backwards, the knife limp in his hand. Roy took one step forward, snarling even louder, and the man bolted back the way he came.

His dirty red fur settled as he turned to nose the child. She hiccuped, and he whined. He stared back into her wet brown eyes, and nudged her hand.

* * *

2.

_"What the hell?"_

Immediately, Roy was on his feet, teeth bared and fur bristling. The girl startled from her doze, and squeaked as she was left to tumbled off his raised side.

* * *

3.

The lean werewolf paced in a tight circle around the little girl before allowing himself to be tugged down, and be given the job of a pillow. Roy flicked an ear, and growled as the door slid open.

The dark form that entered smelled of darkness and shadows, not something he wanted around no matter how familiar it smelled. The shorter boy, and white male that followed him in were met with the same treatment.

* * *

4.

He snarled, and batted at the slightly smaller male as he sidled closer. The little girl clung tighter to his side, and he pulled her closer with one large fore-paw. The male's grunts and whines fell on deaf ears as he scooted back, and braced himself back against the wall, pushing himself up onto his hunches.

Roy pulled the little girl up to his chest as he leaned back, hugging her to him.

"He can't understand Wolf," commented the boy.

The older man narrowed his eyes, and slowly took a couple steps forward. Roy growled, but otherwise didn't move.

"Can you understand me?" he asked.

The words were rough and garbled, but he manged a harsh, "Furgrk off," before lashing his tail angrily, deciding that the time for conversation was over.

* * *

5.

"Rgroy," he growled, shuffling the child closer to him. A thought dusted itself off after a moment, and he added affectionately, "Lian, mine," with a quick nuzzle to the little girl.

She squealed, and latched on the fur on either side of his face.

* * *

6.

The dark-haired boy took a couple of steps closer, and Roy let him without a warning. He smelled familiar, but not, so as long as he didn't do anything stupid, the werewolf would let him be.

The human nearly lost his hand when it crossed in front of his muzzle to get at his Lian.

* * *

7.

_"He is extremely attached to the little girl."_

_"She can't stay with him, she needs to taken back to her family."_

_"Yes, but to get her away from him without causing either harm will be problematic."_

* * *

8.

Roy growled under his breath, and his ears angled forward before relaxing.

The fur along his spine, however, bristled. They wanted to take his Lian away. He wouldn't let them, they had no right to, she was his and he was hers. The first one to get within five feet would learn the hard way, a few limbs less or worse.

* * *

9.

_"... no... leggo... me..."_

_"Shhh... we'll... home..."_

_"No go..."_

Everything was heavy and blurry, but Roy flopped his head over, tongue tasting the floor. Blobs of different colors were retreating, one holding something smaller, a bit brighter than the rest. He yawned, and his eyes drooped.

_"Daddy!"_

That's all it took to blow away the quiet haze.


End file.
